


Haikyuu Drabbles

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: I AM TAKING REQUESTSA series of 100-500 word stories for various ships. The chapters will be titled with the ship names for ease of navigation.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Bokuto/Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:   
> “You gotta have a dream. If you don't have a dream, how you gonna make a dream come true?”  
> Oscar Hammerstein II

“So, what are you doing at Fukurōdani?”

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto and picked at the grass before looking back at the night sky.

“I just want to play volleyball with people who love it as much as I do.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

He looked back at Bokuto, who was already staring with wide eyes.

“Like, you don’t want to be the best? The very best in all of Japan?”

“I guess I never considered that as a possibility.”

“A possibility, huh?” Bokuto laughed.

They looked back at the sky in silence. The crickets chirped loudly around them while the moon dimly illuminated their skin. Akaashi shifted where he sat.

“You really think you can be the best in all of Japan?”

“It’s my dream,” Bokuto smiled at him, causing Akaashi’s heart to falter. “And in my dream… It isn’t just me. It’s you, too. It’s all of us.”

“Really?” Akaashi hesitantly smiled back.

“You have to have a dream if it’ll ever come true, Akaashi-san.”

Bokuto shifted his hand over and placed his pinkie over Akaashi’s as he readjusted his gaze to the moon. Akaashi followed suit and stared into the bright orb. He realized that Bokuto likely wasn’t just looking at the sky, but the limits to his own potential. His heart swelled painfully as he shifted his hand further underneath his friend’s.

“I suppose you might be right, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, I’m definitely right. Trust me. You and me? You have no idea what we’ll do.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto breathed, boldly taking Akaashi’s hand in his own.

They sat in silence for a moment longer, both overly aware of the way their hearts hammered, yearning for each other.

“Maybe you can tell me more about that some day.”

“Maybe for the rest of our lives.”


	2. Kenma/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “It’s not so much do what you like as it is that you like what you do.”  
> Stephen Sondheim

“I guess I just don't really understand.”

“Understand what?”

Kenma peeked over at Hinata as he threw a volleyball over his head, then cursed as he looked back at his switch when his character died. 

“Why you play volleyball.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You just… Don’t seem to care about it. Why do something you don’t like?”

Kenma frowned and put his game down as he looked at Hinata, “It isn’t that I  _ don’t like  _ volleyball.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just…” Kenma sighed. “I started playing because of Kuro. Then I kept playing because of Kuro.”

Hinata caught the ball and looked at him, “Then why don’t you quit since Kuroo graduated? You must like it now, then, right?”

Kenma examined his face before falling behind the safety of his screen, “I guess.”

Hinata laughed and leaned forward on the bed, “Did I do it?”

“Do what?”

“Remember how I promised you that I’d make you care about winning?”

Kenma huffed and looked over the edge of his screen, then immediately recoiled against the brightness behind Hinata’s eyes. His heart raced at their closeness. He shifted back and pulled his knees closer to his chest before zoning in on his screen.

What was he supposed to say? Honesty would be too much, lying would be too little. There was something about the way Hinata implored him for emotions that made him weak and want to concede.

“Yeah, I guess.”

_ “No way!” _

Hinata threw himself down beside Kenma and leaned in to watch Kenma play. The setter wanted to move away, but he also wanted to move closer.

“Come on, Kenma! Say it!”

“Say what?” He balked.

“That you like volleyball!”

Kenma stared into his optimistic expression before muttering, “I like volleyball.”

But he really wanted to say,  _ ‘I like  _ you.’


	3. Kuroo/Yaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “Whatever you do, you need courage. Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising that tempt you to believe your critics are right.“  
> Ralph Waldo Emerson

“Listen, I’m sorry my team beat yours  _ literally five years ago.  _ Okay? Can we move on?”

“I am  _ not  _ bitter about that,” Kuroo snapped.

“Oh, clearly. I just want to win in high school and it’s  _ hard  _ when you’re being an  _ asshole, all of the time!”  _ Yaku got in his face— the best he could with the height difference, anyway.

_ “I am not an asshole.” _

“Prove it, then!”

Kuroo glared after him, the anger and frustration swelling dangerously in his chest.

“You act like you’re so much better than us!”

Yaku turned and furrowed his brow, “What?”

Kuroo slammed his hands down, “Why can’t you realize you’re just the same as the rest of us? You are not  _ better than me!” _

Yaku sighed and moved back to Kuroo, speaking in a soft voice, “I'm not better than you. Just because my team beat you in middle school doesn’t make us better than your team either. That still applies to the teams we’re playing  _ now, together.” _

Kuroo stared at him with wide eyes, unsure how his emotions would turn. Yaku turned again and picked up a ball from the floor.

“What  _ would  _ and  _ does  _ make people better than you is when you take everything so personally and allow it to affect both your game  _ and  _ your person. Jealousy, envy, calculation and hatred are a bad look on you, Kuroo. You could really be beautiful if you let them go.”

“I— what?”

Yaku threw the ball up before catching it again, “I think if you could get past your hurt feelings you could become a very strong player. A captain, maybe, too. I think you and I could be friends. Great friends. Maybe more, at the risk of sounding bold. But… You need to let go, first.”

Kuroo stared at him with wide eyes, but still managed to catch the ball when it was thrown to him. Yaku laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

“What do you say?”

“I— Um, what?”

“You think we can leave this behind us? If you hate everyone who ever beat you in a game, there wouldn’t be anyone left to love.”

_ “Hey! I—“ _

Yaku gripped his sides as he laughed, “I’ll give you some time to think. You seem like you need it.”

Kuroo glared after him as he picked up his bag and jacket, then all the way to the door.

“Goodnight, Kuroo.”

The moment the libero was gone, emotions fell over Kuroo. Emotions he didn’t recognize nor understand. His breathing felt heavy and his head felt confused.

“Yeah. Goodnight,” he said to no one.

He turned and looked down to the ball in his hands as he considered what Yaku said.  _ Maybe more?  _ What the hell did that even mean? He needed answers, because he certainly couldn’t come up with them on his own.

His instincts told him that Yaku was hitting on him, but his brain told him that was impossible.

Kuroo was meant to be alone. Unless he… maybe wasn’t.


	4. Kuroo/Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “She has a laugh so hearty it knocks the whipped cream off an order of strawberry shortcake on a table fifty feet away.”  
> Damon Runyon

Kuroo slumped in his seat as he pushed his breakfast around on his tray at training camp. He attempted to keep his attention focused on his food, but it was  _ hard.  _

Why?

Akaashi fucking Keiji. 

He failed at his goal as his eyes drifted over a table, where the setter leaned over their table and laughed at Bokuto. Clearly, the rest of Fukurōdani was making fun of their ace. Surprising.

His eyes drank him up as he laughed. Bokuto protested the jests heartily, bringing a light color to his setter’s cheeks. Then, tragedy.

Akaashi sat back and clutched his ribs as he laughed so hard he snorted. His face flushed bright red as he clapped his hand over his mouth while his teammates turned their jovial attitudes on him.

They were happy noises— rare noises, too, but for Kuroo… They were everything he dreaded whenever the schools came together for practice games or especially training camps. And when he fell asleep at night. And when he woke up in the morning. And whenever he got bored in classes. And  _ especially  _ whenever his best friend called to gush about the very thing Kuroo could never talk about.

He wanted to talk about how he yearned to talk to Akaashi— as well as laugh with him, hold him, kiss him, and cherish him for as long as they both shall live, but…

It simply wasn’t made to happen that way.

He loved five people, as far as he was concerned. His parents and Kenma were the obvious ones— but then there was Akaashi. Kuroo was convinced the setter would be his first and last love of the type. Then there was the big problem— he  _ also  _ loved Bokuto. He was his best friend.

His best friend  _ also  _ loved Akaashi, because who wouldn’t? Then, Akaashi also loved Bokuto. And since Kuroo loved Akaashi  _ and  _ Bokuto and they loved each other, Kuroo hated himself. He denied the deepest, most sincere parts of himself, keeping them hidden from the world and if he was lucky— himself, too.

So, there he sat, in a dirty cafeteria, alone at a table with a cold breakfast. He did the only thing he could do— sit and watch from a distance. Listen to the beautiful small bursts of youthful optimism. Attempt to keep his heart in a few large pieces rather than a million tiny ones.

_ Akaashi fucking Keiji. _


	5. Iwaizumi/Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “ Everyone must take time to sit and watch the leaves turn.”  
> Elizabeth Lawrence

Iwaizumi walked through the brush behind his childhood neighbourhood. He ducked under branches and stepped over fallen trunks until he was deep into the wooded area. When he arrived, he looked up and smiled at the broken down fort they’d built as children.

He sighed and backed up, craning his neck to really take it in. Then, he sat back on a fallen trunk.

He simply watched the leaves and branches shake in the autumn wind. He allowed the ghost of childhood to overtake him as colors of the dying season danced about.

“Hey.”

He tensed and turned, seeing Oikawa standing with his scarf over his chin. He sighed and turned back.

“Go away, Shittykawa.”

“I know you better than that,” he muttered as sat beside him and looked up at their old fort. “You don’t want to be alone.”

“How’d you even find me?”

“Don’t you listen? I know you better than that.”

Iwaizumi sighed as they watched the leaves fall over the remains of their joined childhood.

“Why are you out here, though? It’s freezing.”

Iwaizumi blinked up at the unstable structure, picturing their proud faces as they built it, then looked to his friend. He was due to leave for Brazil in only a few mere days. It was hard to cope with. What was he to do without him? He’d never done it before.

“I guess I’m just sentimental.”

Oikawa hummed as he looked back up, “Say, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi breathed, his hot breath puffing out into the cold air.

“I think it may be too cold for you here.”

“What?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow at him. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah… Too cold. What would you think about living in Brazil?”

“Brazil, huh?” Iwaizumi fought off a smile as his heart rate picked up. “Sure.”


	6. Oikawa/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “ You've got to get to the stage in life where going for it is more important than winning or losing.”  
> Arthur Ashe

Hinata returned home, angry. He slammed the door shut and threw his jacket off by the door before storming further inside. Oikawa hummed and bent to grab the jacket.

“Bad day, then?”

“We lost.”

Oikawa followed him to the bedroom and leaned in the door, watching him rip his socks off.

“Tobio-chan?”

Hinata glared up at him, “Yes.”

“What’s so wrong with that?”

_ “What?” _

Oikawa laughed at his incredulous face and sat next to him on the bed, helping him to get his socks off in a human manner.

“I’m just saying, you tried.”

“Obviously.”

“Well, isn’t that what matters?”

“Who even are you? Where’d Tōru go?”

Oikawa laughed again and dragged him back, cradling him in his arms.

“You know, back in the height of my hatred for little Tobio-chan, I absolutely snapped.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa’s smile fell. “My coach told me that my limits are really up to me. If there’s something I want I just need to reach out and take it.”

“It isn’t that easy,” Hinata mumbled into his chest.

“No, I know. Now, looking back I realize I only half agree with him. Or maybe I only half understood.”

Hinata hummed into his chest, shut his eyes and listened to Oikawa’s heartbeat.

“It’s irresponsible to think you can always win,” he said softly. “Sometimes you just need to square your shoulders, bow, thank them and learn the lesson.”

“Yeah?” Hinata chuckled. “Where was this Tōru back in high school?”

Oikawa laughed and leaned back to look at his face, “Thank you.”

“What?” Hinata laughed.

“For all the things you taught me back then. I suppose neither of us really noticed at the time, but I learned a lot from you.”

“Wow,” Hinata leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Thank you, too.”


	7. Akaashi/Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: cheating  
> CW: porn  
> Prompt Song: Sex - The 1975

Kuroo closed the door quickly behind him when he returned to his bedroom— for no reason. There was no one else there. That being said, he needed to keep what was inside very secret.

His eyes soaked in the image of Akaashi Keiji on his bed, illuminated by what had to be a  _ million  _ candles, wearing a cheerleading uniform— No, a  _ Nekoma  _ cheerleading uniform. He would’ve blushed if he had any blood that wasn’t focusing in another area.

“Hi, Kuroo-san. Welcome home.”

“Uh, hey.”

He approached the bed slowly as Akaashi crawled to the edge of it and sighed as he ran his hands over his shoulders. Akaashi reached up and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s chin and jaw. He leaned down and picked the setter up from under his thighs.

“You just wanna see how far down I can sink, huh?”

Akaashi chuckled in his ear before sucking the air out of his lungs by sucking on the skin under his ear. Kuroo moved his hands from Akaashi’s thighs to his ass as he walked him into a wall.

“Seriously, why don’t you tell him you’re leaving?”

Akaashi sighed heavily before sinking his teeth into Kuroo’s neck, “Not now, okay?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes back into his head and let out a shaky breath as Akaashi made light work of coaxing his soul from his body.

“I mean it, you need to—“

“No offense, Kuroo-san, but I don’t exactly come to you for sage advice.”

Kuroo hummed lowly and dropped the setter down some so he could rock their clothed hips together. He felt so dirty. He turned them back and threw Akaashi down on the bed, running his hands up his soft skin on his exposed midriff before his eyes caught his folded clothes on the bedside table. Bokuto’s sweater. He grimaced as his stomach flipped.

“You’re a bad person.”

Akaashi laughed, “I know.”

“How can you do this?”

“How can you?”

Kuroo sighed and buried his face into the setter’s neck, still rolling their hips together, trying his best to both ignore and hear every bit of his sighs and moans. He wanted to remember his touch forever while denying feeling it at all.

“Because I love you.”

Akaashi dug his fingers into Kuroo’s back at a particularly firm thrust, “I know.”

“You don’t love me.”

“No.”

“You’re not capable of love.”

Akaashi chuckled again, because what else could he do? He ran his icy hands over the warmth of Kuroo’s ribs beneath his sweater.

“Maybe not.”

“You hurt everyone you meet.”

Akaashi closed his eyes as Kuroo dragged his teeth along his neck and let out a shaky moan as the belt came off.

“I know.”

Kuroo sat up to rid himself of his pants before spitting into his hand and lining up harshly with Akaashi and moving in with little to no warning. The setter groaned loudly, throwing his hands over his head.

“I’m going to hurt you back. I hate you.”

“I know, Kuroo-san.”


	8. Bokuto/Kuroo

“Come  _ on,  _ Kuroo!” Bokuto laughed as he pulled him along by the hand. “It’s like you’re not even excited!”

“It might help if you’d  _ tell  _ me what we’re doing.”

“Just—  _ Shut up!  _ Come on!”

Kuroo ran to keep up with Bokuto as he was led through what seemed to be an endless forest. At long last, Bokuto slowed and held a few large branches out of their way before proudly presenting his surprise with jazz hands. Kuroo stepped forward as the soft ground turned to stone and gaped at the large waterfall leading into a small lake.

_ “I told you!” _

Bokuto laughed loudly as he removed his shirt and shoes. He approached the edge of the rock and peered down.

“You’re not  _ jumping,  _ are you?” Kuroo stared on in horror.

“We both are!” Bokuto smiled back at him and for a moment Kuroo actually considered it.

“No.”

“Come on! We came all the way out here!”

“No,” Kuroo repeated as he started backing away from his approaching boyfriend. “Bokuto—  _ No!” _

Bokuto grabbed him in his arms and wrestled to get his phone out of his pocket, “Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

_ “Let go!” _

“Always the hard way with you,” Bokuto laughed into his ear, shooting heat through Kuroo’s chest. “Why can’t you just understand that you’ll love it? How many times do we have to have this fight?”

“As many as it takes to make you—“

Kuroo was cut off by Bokuto shifting him in his arms and running towards the edge of the relatively tall cliff, then jumped without a second of hesitation. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and gripped to Bokuto for dear life, too terrified to even scream. His stomach did flips as they plummeted to the water.

Bokuto must’ve taken the brunt of the sting as they hit the water, because Kuroo was only surrounded by coolness, save for the warmth of Bokuto’s body against his. Once they re-emerged, Kuroo gasped for air, looking akin to a drowned rat.

He wiped at his face with his hand before glaring at the laughing Bokuto and shoving him away.

“I hate you.”

“No, stop lying,” Bokuto wheezed with laughter before floating on his back. “You love me.”

Kuroo trod the water before slowly making his way to Bokuto, using him as a raft to lean against. Bokuto smiled up at the sky before smirking devilishly and splashing Kuroo.

_ “Why are you like this?” _

It was war. The boys splashed and pushed and dunked until they were short of breath and felt unable to continue. Bokuto took Kuroo in one arm and swam them to shore. They sat in the mulch dusted rock and stared at the way the sun glinted off the water as they caught their breaths, both unable to drop their smiles.

Kuroo leaned over and pressed a hand against Bokuto’s chilly, goosebump adorned chest. Bokuto smiled down at his pursed lips.

“Say it first.”

“I had fun.”

Bokuto beamed and leaned down, pressing a warm kiss against his lips.

“Are you going to be this difficult next time?”

“Lemme tell ya something,” Kuroo glared up at him, “I will  _ never  _ willingly jump off a cliff because you said so.”

“That’s just not very good boyfriending.”

“It’s  _ great  _ boyfriending.”

Bokuto snickered and pulled him back in, gripping into his soaked clothes before pressing another kiss to his lips. Kuroo always tasted of butterscotch. He wasn’t sure why.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bokuto.”

“Let’s jump again, then.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto beamed.

“Yeah.”

“I knew you loved me!”


	9. Atsumu/Kita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “If I knew what the meaning of art was, I wouldn't tell you.“  
> Pablo Picasso

Atsumu and Kita stood in front of a large painting in a museum. Atsumu cocked his head and gestured up to the painterly strokes on the canvas.

“What do you think it means?”

Kita hummed and pursed his lips as his eyes skated across the colors, looking for any kind of motive behind the markings.

“I don’t know.”

Atsumu crossed his arms, “I don’t get it.”

“Maybe they didn’t have a reason.”

The setter looked over with wide eyes, “I thought everyone had a reason for everything.”

“Yes, but maybe they didn’t have a  _ real  _ reason. Maybe they just liked the ways the colors looked together. Maybe painting it was cathartic for them.”

“I don’t see how that would get it into a museum,” Atsumu muttered, looking back at it.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Kita said before smiling at Atsumu, “No one else seems very interested in you, but you’re very special to me.”

Atsumu balked at him, “Who taught you how to talk to people? They should never find work again.”

Kita laughed, crinkling the corners of his eyes, “Maybe you’re right. I’m only being honest.”

“Listen to the sound of you digging that grave,” Atsumu sighed back to the painting. “Are you capable of a genuine compliment, or do they  _ all  _ have to be backhanded?”

“Of course I am.”

“I can’t wait to see that.”

Kita looked between the painting and Atsumu, “I think you’re more beautiful than anything you’d find in this building. I would know, I come here often.”

Atsumu turned to look at him before shaking his head and breaking into a smile. He shoved Kita by the shoulder as he walked to the next painting.

“Whatever, nerd.”

Kita smiled before following him, “You’re bad at taking compliments.”

“No, I’m not.”


	10. Osamu/Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “I can see why fans don't like to watch pro basketball. I don't, either. It's not exciting.”  
> Larry Bird

“Why are we here?” Suna leaned on his hand.

“What? You said you wanted to go out.”

“Like, drinking… Or dancing. Anything but  _ this.” _

They stared down to the basketball court below them. Osamu sighed and ran his hand down Suna’s back.

“Why can’t you just enjoy yourself?”

“Because this is the worst sport.”

“Worse than, like, golf?”

“Yes.”

“You’re saying you’d rather be watching  _ golf  _ right now?”

“Yes.”

Osamu shook his head and hid his smile behind his hand, “You just don’t understand it.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay, explain the rules to me.”

Suna leaned back and glared at him, “Okay.”

“Okay, what’s happening, then?”

“That stupid tall guy is running with the ball, and passing to that  _ other  _ stupid tall guy, an—“

“Okay, okay,” Osamu laughed. “How many points would that basket be worth if he got it in?”

Suna crossed his arms as he sat back, “Okay, I don’t understand basketball.”

“I can expl—“

“Let me finish,” Suna leaned into him. “I don’t  _ want  _ to understand.”

“Then what  _ do  _ you want?”

“Can we just like… fuck?”

“You want to go home? Really?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Osamu stared at Suna, shocked before settling into a smug smile, “You have to watch at least half of the game, first.”

“You’re evil.”

“Nah, I’m not.”

“Fine. I’ll watch half the game, but you have to do the dishes tonight.”

“I’ll do the dishes if you cook.”

“I’ll cook if you—“

“Suna, what’s the real issue here?”

Suna slunk down in his seat, “Nothin’.”

“Tell me.”

Suna looked up at him, his regularly narrow eyes like saucers, expressing a deep level of emotion only available to Osamu, “I just hate basketball.”

Osamu smiled and took his hand, “I love you, too.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I know. Didn’t need to.”


	11. Atsumu/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Song: Hey Jude by The Beatles  
> i live and breathe atsuhina rn okay

Hinata sat in the passenger seat of Atsumu’s car as they listened to music and watched the sun lower over the lazily moving water. The song ended and shifted into  _ Hey Jude  _ by  _ The Beatles. _

_ Hey Jude, don't make it bad _

_ Take a sad song and make it better _

Atsumu took Hinata’s hand in his own as they smiled out to the water. The ginger turned in his seat and took Atsumu’s cheek in his hand, pulling him close. Atsumu smiled larger as he placed a loving kiss on his lips. Hinata then turned away, but Atsumu wasn’t done with him.

_ Remember to let her into your heart _

_ Then you can start to make it better _

“Hey, gimme another.”

Hinata laughed and threw his seatbelt off, “You’ll have to catch me, first!”

Atsumu stared after him with wide eyes as he fled the car.

_ Hey Jude, don't be afraid _

_ You were made to go out and get her _

He smiled and ripped his own seatbelt off, taking off after him, leaving the vehicle running and his door open.

“I’m faster than you!”

_ The minute you let her under your skin _

_ Then you begin to make it better _

He struggled to run through the sand after Hinata, who glanced over his shoulder and laughed delightedly.

“I guess we’ll see!”

_ Oh-oh-oh, and anytime you feel the pain _

_ Hey Jude, refrain _

Hinata practically skipped forward, jumping over a small creek. Atsumu cursed as his foot slumped into the water and he fell further behind.

_ Don't carry the world upon your shoulders _

_ For well you know that it's a fool _

_ Who plays it cool _

_ By making his world a little colder _

_ Na _

Hinata jumped along the rocky terrain between the creek and the lake, his feet seemingly finding all the large, flat ones effortlessly. Atsumu chased after him, his shoes finding every jagged rock and his feet falling into the water every other step. He tripped over a particularly unstable stone and fell into the shallow water with one jean clad knee. Hinata turned and giggled, holding a hand out to him.

_ Hey Jude, don't let me down _

_ She has found you, now go and get her _

Atsumu clasped his hand and allowed himself to be pulled along as Hinata danced along backwards, merely trusting that his feet would keep him upright. Atsumu beamed as Hinata took his other hand and jumped fully into the knee high water on the other side of the stoney wall.

_ Remember to let her into your heart _

_ Then you can start to make it better _

_ Better, better, better _

_ So let it out and let it in _

Atsumu took a deep breath and jumped in beside Hinata, cringing at the way the water flooded his socks, shoes and jeans. But Hinata didn’t care, so neither did he. He frowned as Hinata let go of his hands, but it was short lived as the ginger wadded back in the water, singing along.

_ Hey Jude, begin _

_ You're waiting for someone to perform with _

Atsumu reached out and finally caught Hinata by the back of his shirt, then wrapped his arms around him.

_ And don't you know that it's just you _

Hinata turned around in his arms and smiled up at him before wrapping his fingers in his short hair. Atsumu’s heart quickened at the warmth against his scalp in the buzzed part of his hair.

_ Hey Jude, you'll do _

_ The movement you need is on your shoulder _

Hinata smiled devilishly before jumping up, forcing Atsumu to catch him. He lost his balance in his attempt to catch him and they fell over into the water, soaking through their shirts and sweaters as well.

_ La, la, la, la, la _

_ La, la, la, la, mm _

Atsumu gasped at the cold surrounding his lower body and chest, but Hinata merely laughed on top of him. His heart melted and his face contorted into a brand new smile of his own as he reached a hand up to Hinata’s cheek, drawing his eyes down to his.

_ Hey Jude, don't make it bad _

_ Take a sad song and make it better _

Hinata’s smile turned soft and sweet as their eyes met. Atsumu’s breath puffed out against his face as the sun started to disappear beneath the horizon. The waves hit against them lazily as the water began to feel warm against the chill of the wind.

_ The minute you let her into your heart _

_ Then you can start to make it better _

Hinata leaned down and gave Atsumu his well earned kiss. The setter sat up and gripped him tightly in his arms, deciding he deserved  _ far  _ more than just  _ one  _ measly kiss. Fireworks exploded in his head and chest as the ginger’s warm lips danced over his own.

_ Better, better, better, better, better, whoa, yeah! _


	12. Akaashi/Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Song: Colors by Halsey

Iwaizumi poked his head into Akaashi’s room after allowing himself into his home. The setter knew his was visiting as it’d become the norm for them. He scrunched up his nose at the smell of wet paint.

“What are you doing?” He shouted over the music.

Akaashi glanced over with his hand over his heart and went to stop his music before waving his roller in the air.

“Three guesses.”

“Writing that article you’ve been putting off for work?”

“Funny, I don’t remember inviting you.”

Iwaizumi laughed and stepped into the room, shaking the front of his shirt in the hopes of cooling down.

“Why’s it  _ so hot  _ in here?”

“AC’s broken,” Akaashi frowned. “I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Want me to take a look?”

“If you don’t mind. I’d love to go back to wearing clothes.”

Iwaizumi looked him up and down, very obviously, and took in his shorts and no shirt before turning back towards the rest of the house.

“Yeah, see,  _ that  _ I don’t mind so much.”

Akaashi laughed and followed him, “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“Who can blame me? I’m only a man.”

Akaashi went to the kitchen to get them sodas while Iwaizumi resigned and peeled his shirt off. He went to the sink and pulled the tools he’d need out from underneath before going to the air conditioner. Admittedly, he wasn’t particularly handy, but he was going to try.

Akaashi sat on the counter as he opened his soda and watched from a distance. He kicked his feet against the cabinets and sipped for a long while, just watching Iwaizumi tinker with the machine. By the time he was done, Akaashi’s soda was mostly gone.

“Alright, let’s have a look, then,” Iwaizumi said as he plugged the air conditioner back in and they delighted as it kicked on.

“Good work, you’ve earned a soda,” Akaashi laughed, throwing it to him.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi caught it, then threw it back. “I’m not nine, though. Give me a beer.”

“I get it,” Akaashi scoffed as he returned to the fridge and did as he was asked. “You’re a man. Calm down.”

Iwaizumi laughed brightly as he cracked open his can, then took a sip, “I can prove it to you in some other ways, too, if you’d like.”

_ “I  _ have a room to paint,” Akaashi smirked and fluttered his eyelashes as he passed by.

Iwaizumi, never known to waste an opportunity, slapped his ass as he passed, “I can help with that, too.”

“So much work for a little strange, Mr. Iwaizumi.”

“Nothin’ worth doing is ever easy,” Iwaizumi teased. “That applies to men, too.”

Akaashi laughed before glaring at him, “Well, then. Get to work.”

“Happily.”

Akaashi turned his music back on and they worked for a long while in relative silence. Iwaizumi would occasionally take a break from cutting the trim to sip his beer, while Akaashi would only cease rolling to change the songs. Iwaizumi frowned as  _ Colors  _ by  _ Halsey  _ started.

Akaashi bopped around as he painted, then faltered when he turned to dip his roller again and noticed Iwaizumi had ceased entirely.

“Why do you seem so sad all the sudden?”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi turned and smiled weakly at him. “I’m fine.”

Akaashi put his roller down and walked over, “You can tell me.”

“It’s just…  _ Oikawa  _ used to listen to this all the time.”

“Oh,” Akaashi’s hand stopped mid way to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Memories.”

“Yeah.”

The setter pursed his lips before forcing the spiker around and grabbing him by both hands. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his smile.

“Then you just need to make new memories!”

Iwaizumi scoffed, but the humor reached his eyes again and that was enough for Akaashi. He danced him to the middle of the room. Iwaizumi shook his head and rid his hands of the setter.

“C’mon, get back to work. You can’t put off your article forever.”

Akaashi folded his arms and cocked his hip as he watched Iwaizumi dip his brush and go back to painting. Then, he slowly stalked forward and pressed his hands into the tray and approached the unsuspecting man from behind. He leaned into his ear and sang along.

“Everything is blue.”

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder before jumping as Akaashi wrapped his arms around him, leaving his hands out of the equation.

“His pills,” he ran his paint hands down Iwaizumi’s arms, “His hands,” then over his palms, “His jeans,” then over his pants in the front.

Iwaizumi gaped down to his now baby blue arms, hands and crotch before turning around and staring into Akaashi’s mischievous smile.

“Oh, no,” he laughed as he stepped forward to the setter. “I’m not letting you get away with that.”

Akaashi turned and tried to escape, but was too late as Iwaizumi got him across his entire back with the paintbrush.

Akaashi squealed with delight as he ducked to avoid another blow from the brush and dunked his hands into the can before reaching up and slapping them onto his exposed chest. Iwaizumi looked down at the paint rolling down his front before pursing his lips and looking back at Akaashi. He discarded his brush in the tray and lunged forward, taking the setter in his arms, pressing their fronts together before walking him back into the wall. Akaashi gasped as the wet paint pressed into his skin from both sides.

Iwaizumi ran his hand across the wall, collecting as much paint as he could in his hand before passing his touch across Akaashi’s clavicle and neck. He could feel the warmth of his pulse in his hand.

He leaned in and whispered the lyrics into Akaashi’s ear, “I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you.”

Akaashi laughed and tightened his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Thanks for your help,” he giggled. “This is definitely  _ not  _ going to be more work to fix.”

“You act like  _ you  _ didn’t start it,” Iwaizumi squinted at him.

“It’s fine,” Akaashi pressed their noses together. “I like it better this way, anyway.”

“That’s sweet,” Iwaizumi nuzzled their cheeks together before peeking at him, “I know you’re going to repaint it all when I’m gone.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi laughed into his ear, and Iwaizumi  _ knew  _ right then that no sweeter sound existed, “But it doesn’t have to be right now.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi pressed harder into him. “Didja have somethin’ else in mind?”

“I may.”

“I worked hard enough, then?”

Akaashi bit his lip before pressing their hips together, “I think your body answered that for you.”

“Good answer.”

“Thank you, Mr. Iwaizumi.”


	13. Bokuto/Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is p much straight porn cause a scene in a different fic couldnt end up like this

Bokuto stepped into his shower, turning the water until it was nearly frozen. He needed to cool off. He  _ needed  _ to cool off. Practice ran late as usual. It was only him and Akaashi.

The tragedy was when Akaashi ran to grab his phone. Apparently he was waiting for a very important call. The  _ problem  _ was that Bokuto was already heading through the door to the change room where his phone rang, leaving little space for Akaashi to barge in through.

The thought of Akaashi’s ass passing over the front of his shorts was simply  _ too fucking much  _ for Bokuto. So, he stood with his head under the cold water in the gym at Fukurōdani. Akaashi had left and it was just him.

That being said, he didn’t exactly  _ want  _ to masturbate at school like some kind of pervert, but home wasn’t exactly an option. In fact, he didn’t  _ want  _ to picture Akaashi in his head  _ at all  _ while he did that. But his brain was  _ stupid  _ and it wouldn’t quit.

He sighed as the frozen water wouldn’t cool his hot skin. He just had to think about something that  _ wasn’t  _ Akaashi tripping last week, falling into Bokuto’s chest and laughing embarrassedly. Or, that  _ wasn’t  _ his setter  _ literally  _ jumping into his arms after a particularly difficult win.

“Fuck,” he anguished as he only became harder. “Guess I’m doin’ this.”

He turned the water back over to warm since the freeze out failed him and melted under the sudden warmth. He looked into the water as he took himself in one shameful hand and began slowly stroking himself. He was already in it, so he’d allow his mind to wander to the deepest places he regularly denied existing.

He envisioned Akaashi sprawled on his bed, in nothing but lacy underwear and matching leggings. Akaashi opened his legs, exposing his own desire for Bokuto as well. He saw himself running his hands down the soft skin on the inside of his thighs before touching his neck, feeling the thrum of his racing heart in his palm.

Bokuto’s breathing quickened along with the pace at which he stroked himself. He pictured Akaashi’s mouth around him. He pictured his hands in his hair as he directed his head where he wanted it. He practically felt the way his mouth vibrated as he moaned around him.

“Jesus,” he sighed as he rocked into his hand, feeling the telltale signs of closeness.

“Hey, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto tore his hand away from himself and turned to face the back wall as Real Akaashi tore into the room.

“What are you doing back?”

Akaashi slowed and squinted at him, “I just had to take a call. I didn’t  _ leave.” _

“Oh. I… didn’t realize.”

“What— What are you doing? Have you been showering this whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I was dirty.”

Akaashi took in the way his hands shook and how his shoulders rose and fell with his quick breathing. His face flushed as Bokuto avoided meeting his eye.

“Were you masturbating?”

_ “What? Of course not!”  _ Bokuto snapped.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi crossed his arms. “We’re at school.”

“I said  _ no,  _ Akaashi.”

“Turn around, then.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Fine! Jesus! I’m rock fucking hard, Akaashi. Can you just get out?”

Even if it was what he was expecting at that point, Akaashi still took a step back as Bokuto glared back at him.

“Wait, you’re  _ actually  _ just in here jerking off?”

“Yeah, what about it? I have needs.”

“Your needs are  _ so  _ urgent that you couldn’t just go home first?”

“My parents are nosy,” he muttered. “Anyways, can you just, like, leave so I can get dressed?”

“I don’t know. Watching you like this is kind of hilarious.”

“Okay, unless you’re about to suck my dick,  _ get out,”  _ Bokuto snapped, face growing darker by the second.

“Can I at least have a minute to think about it?”

The snarky remark seemed to shock Akaashi himself as it left his mouth. They both just stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

“Your minute’s up. You’re not exactly  _ helping  _ my problem, either, by talking like that.”

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to help,” Akaashi said before he realized how  _ that  _ sounded, too.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you  _ want  _ to suck me off, Akaashi Keiji.”

“Yeah, I’ll be honest, I don’t really know what’s happening anymore.”

Bokuto sighed and turned around, exposing the gravity of his problem to the setter. Akaashi couldn’t help but look and blush hard at the sight before covering his face with his hands.

“You have until three. If you walk, you’re  _ never  _ talking about this to anyone,” Bokuto said, then thought for a second. “And if you stay, too.”

Akaashi nodded stiffly before blinking slowly. His body already answered for him, and he knew Bokuto knew that. He wouldn’t have turned otherwise. The spiker held three fingers up and slowly lowered them one by one, and when Akaashi didn’t turn at the last drop, Bokuto turned the shower off.

The setter moved his arms readily out of the way as Bokuto approached and scooped him up in his arms, pressing his wet chest into Akaashi’s uniform shirt. He walked him into the wall and wasted no time in lining their hips up and grinding into him. Akaashi gasped and gripped into the only thing he could— his hair. Bokuto  _ loved  _ it. He  _ adored  _ it. He  _ craved  _ it.

“You’re lucky you wasted so much time or this wouldn’t have lasted very long at all,” Bokuto muttered into his shoulder.

“Ah, so lucky,” Akaashi scoffed, then inhaled sharply as Bokuto rubbed against him just right.

Bokuto licked up his neck to his jaw, tasting the sweat he’d built up during practice before pulling on his earlobe with his teeth.

“You shouldn’t have been doing that in here regardless.”

“You act like you never jerk off,” Bokuto sighed, pressing his nails into Akaashi’s thighs. His skin was every bit as soft as he always dreamed it’d be. “Such a prude.”

“I do so.”

“How many Hail Mary’s do you say after you orgasm?”

“Shut up.”

Bokuto complied, but only to attach his mouth to Akaashi’s collarbone. The only goal in his mind at the moment was to leave his mark. If he could suck  _ ‘Bokuto was here’  _ into his skin, he would. Once he was satisfied with the shade of purple he left behind, he put his setter down and harshly removed his shirt.

“I bet you’ve never even had sex before.”

“Says the one who masturbates in the gym showers.”

“Alright, time to shut that mouth up,” Bokuto muttered.


	14. Yaku/Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Quote:  
> “ Happiness is essentially a state of going somewhere, wholeheartedly, one-directionally, without regret or reservation.”  
> William Herbert Sheldon

Lev stepped off of his train in Russia. He’d made it. Only two days previous he accepted his high school diploma. He wasn’t going to college. He didn’t have a job. He had no more than three hundred dollars in his pocket and no clue where he’d go from there.

He only had one thing in mind: Yaku Morisuke.

He knew only that he lived in that city and that he waited two long years to find him so he could finally be with him again. The libero changed his number when he moved continents and fell out of contact with his underclassman, but Lev didn’t forget about what they had. He never forgot about how he planned to spend forever with Yaku Morisuke from the third time they ever interacted.

Nothing ever came from it in high school, because Yaku claimed Lev was simply too young. But he wasn’t a child anymore. He could stand on his own two feet, think things through, and figure it all out. All that thinking and figuring led him to standing on the cobblestone train station in Russia.

He breathed in the musty air with a large smile as he started forward. He had no way of locating Yaku, but he didn’t mind so much. They’d come together. He did his part, the rest was up to the universe. They’d find each other. It was predestination.

He wandered forward through the streets, listening to the locals interact and examining the architecture. He’d begged his father to teach him Russian before he left— it wasn’t perfect, but it was decent. Two years of vigorous practice did wonders. Just like volleyball. He was just so happy knowing he once again ran the risk of seeing the short beauty around again.

A year passed, and Lev was no longer a broke, unemployed eighteen year old. He got his first high profile modelling job for a fashion line in Russia. The big debut approached quickly, and Lev found himself walking down the busiest street in his city once again. He often frequented that area of town, hoping he’d run into a certain libero. Some days he felt disappointed when he went home without catching so much as a glimpse of the man, but he always set into the same feeling of thrumming enthusiasm and hopefulness. Each day he didn’t attain the happiness he seeked just meant he spent another day finding happiness in other ways.

A nice cup of coffee. Petting the dogs on the street. Watching reruns of old Russian television. Sometimes even talking to Kuroo or other members of his old high school team. Visiting memories was sometimes as good as envisioning the future.

He slowed until he stopped and stared up at the large screen in the middle of the busiest intersection of his city. He couldn’t believe the life he made for himself on his own. He’d become successful simply through the powers of believing in the universe— and a bit of networking. Knowing Azumane Asahi did wonders when it came to modelling fashion. That being said, he hoped the universe would deliver something else to him— Someone else.

He stared up as the screen transitioned over to his ad. It was tasteful. He modelled a fall fashion line. He beamed up at the beautiful photography as he recalled the actual shoot. It was so much fun and he couldn’t wait to do it again. Hopefully that time he’d be able to go home to Yaku when it was over.

“Whoa!”

“What?”

Lev’s ears pricked as he heard a couple of men speak behind him. His heart rate picked up as he stood straight. He tightened his scarf around his chin with shaking hands.

“I knew that guy. We played together in high school.”

“Oh, no way! What’s he doing in Russia?”

“His dad is Russian. I wonder if he’s still around.”

“That’s awesome, Yaku.”

“I know! I’d love to catch up with him. We were pretty close.”

“Why did you stop talking, then?”

“I’m not sure. Things got a bit sticky because he was a bit younger than me. I really liked him, but I wasn’t trying to catch a case. It was just… easier that way. I hope it was for him, too.”

“Makes sense. He seems to be doing well for himself.”

“I’m so proud of him.”

Lev bit his lip as tears threatened him. He tore his eyes from the screen and looked up at the swirling grey clouds in the sky. He wanted to scream his thanks to the heavens. Predestination. He slowly turned and looked at Yaku as he looked up at the screen with saucer eyes and a warm smile. He hadn’t changed a bit. Hadn’t aged a day or grown even a millimeter. He wore a heavy coat, fur hat and leather gloves. Truly a vision in red.

“Yaku Morisuke,” he said.

Yaku did a double take at the sound of his name, then leaned in and squinted. Lev removed the scarf from his face with an impossibly large smile. Yaku’s own face crumbled before he mirrored Lev’s enthusiasm.

The model made easy work of catching the libero before spinning him around, clutched tightly in his arms.

“Did you come here to find me?” Yaku whispered into his scarf.

“I came here so you could find me.”

“I found you.”

“You found me. Thank god.”


	15. Goshiki/Shirabu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know where else to put this cause it doesn’t really deserve a new work but I wanted to post it on here lmao  
> edit: sorry that i keep adding them im in love lmao


End file.
